Crash
by Kitten 724Moti
Summary: When a severe accident reveals secrets, will friendship, or even love prevail? Warning: Dark themes (Attempted Suicide/Self Harm)


**I am going to warn you right now that this is a sad chapter, and it has dark themes (Attempted Suicide). Through out this story there will be self harm references and if that upsets you please, don't read this. I don't plan on this being a constantly depressing story, but I also don't want anyone to feel offended or hurt by the self harm instances in this story. If you are okay with reading about self harm though, then I happily welcome you to read_ Crash_.**

_Please… You can't do this… _

He ignored everyone as he walked down the hallway. Once again glad for his dark sunglasses. No one seemed to take notice of him anyways, but the glasses and long sleeved shirt definitely helped to keep him covered up. His emotions, and the proof of them, were well hidden.

_How could you believe that? You know you could never hide them from me._

He quietly slipped through the door of the high school, nodding to the security guard. She smiled and beckoned him over to her, but he continued walking quickly to his car. He climbed into the driver's seat taking a deep breath. Thankfully with how often he was escorted to counseling, the security guards came to like him.

_You won't leave me will you? You can't leave… Please…_

He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot and then headed out of the parking lot and away from his own little prison. He couldn't count the number of times he told his counselor about how the brick walled government institution really wasn't that different from an actual prison. He found his way out of the city and onto his favorite road. It was long, almost never used, and the only noise you could hear with the windows down was the wind and the forest life. He drove straight down the path gaining speed as he went.

_That really is your favorite place, huh? That old unused road? How are you ever going to go back there after this?_

He saw the curve growing closer and closer as his speed ticked upwards faster and faster. For a split second he rethought what he was doing and hit the brakes, but it was too late. The car was going too fast and he didn't have enough time to stop or turn. The car flew over the edge and downwards. It plummeted down the small cliff and tumbled over and over. He passed out before the rolling car could stop.

_Dave… I know you can hear me. They keep saying you can't, but I know you can. Don't leave…_

He fought to open his eyes as he came back into consciousness. As his eyes fluttered open he looked around the room. Everything was white. The ceiling, the walls, the empty chair he could just barely see. He tried moving his head to see the rest of his surroundings, but almost screamed when the pain from the movement hit him. He sat still for a moment, dazed, before taking stock of his physical condition. He could still feel the pain that rippled through his neck down to his shoulder. He vaguely felt a pounding in his head and his nose was padded with something. He also felt a weight on one of his legs. He groaned wanting to move, but knowing it would only cause more pain. In an instant he heard the screech of a chair. Only when the hand stop holding his did he realize it was even there.

"Nurse! Nurse! He's awake, I told you he would wake up! I told you!" He heard a voice shout out the door. The warm hand which had been holding his quickly came back.

"Dave, Dave, Dave, Oh God Dave." He said. When his face finally came into view Dave almost smiled through the pain. _John. John. John. _He thought happily. His friend John was there. His best friend and only friend was right by his side.

He almost cried out when John was torn away from him as a host of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. They poked and prodded him and tried to get him answering questions. As the pain increased from the examination of his injuries, everything faded back to black, the last thing he heard before complete silence was John's voice saying his name again,

_Dave._

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes once again, squinting in pain as the whiteness once again flooded his vision. The first two things he thought were, <em>Ow, <em>and, _Where is John?_ Before the second thought could even fully form he saw that familiar face come into his line of sight. Those blue eyes, and that shaggy brown hair made the pain fade a bit, and this time he could force a smile.

He wanted to say John's name, but try as he might, the pain was gripping him too tightly.

"Dave, squeeze my hand if you need more pain medication, okay? Can you do that?"

Feeling John's hand on his Dave squeezed as hard as he could. He could see the blackness coming to the edge of his vision and he was terrified of blacking out again. After a few moments though, a doctor came in and messed with a needle in Dave's arm. Soon after, the pain faded enough to fight away the blackness.

"Mr. Strider. Are you here with us for a while this time? If you need your rest, we can leave." The doctor said rising to look at Dave. Dave attempted to nod, flinching at the shot of pain he felt.

"Squeeze once for no, twice for yes, okay Dave?" John said by his side, once again holding Dave's hand. Dave squeezed twice, and then forced a smile. John smiled back, tears shining in his eyes.

"Alright Mr. Strider. You were in a very serious accident. There is evidence that supports that you yourself caused this accident, so once your physical wounds have healed we will bring in the hospitals psychiatrist. You are very lucky. The car was horribly damaged, and when you were first pulled from the wreckage we thought you were dead. Surprisingly enough you were still alive, but barely. You have severe whiplash, combined with a broken collarbone. That's why your neck hurts so badly. You also have a broken nose, and your right leg is fractured in three places. The worst injury though, is your head. You suffered a severe concussion and we thought there was also major brain damage. You were in a coma for a week, but this young man sat with you every day talking to you. I, as well as the other hospital staff, thought it was foolish, but it appears that it caused you to pull out of the coma. You are one lucky man Mr. Strider. And your friend here cares very much about you. Now, I'm going to give you a sedative that should help you sleep and should ease the pain. Is that alright?"

Dave squeezed John's hand twice.

As the sedative worked its way through his body Dave fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
